Echec et Mat
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: Watson s'est toujours laissé embarquer dans des aventures et des histoires de tout genre. C'est aussi avec beaucoup de calme et de maturité qu'il a toujours supporté le caractère infâme de son ami. Pourtant, ce soir là... ENJOY ! ;


**Echecs et Mat...**

Sherlock x John

Watson x Holmes

Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas a moi ! (Ce n'est pas grave un jour je partirai kidnapper Robert Downey Jr !) Ils appartiennent a l'univers de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et au réalisateur du film, Guy Ritchie. Ce n'est pas du tout la première histoire Yaoi que j'écris mais c'est en effet la première entre ces deux personnages là. J'espère donc avoir respecter le caractère de chacun des personnages. J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonne ou mauvaises, et merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire ! Merci ! ^^ Au revoir.

~Akuma and Koe

* * *

L'histoire se déroule pendant les 6 premières années durant lesquelles John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ont travaillé ensemble, avant que Watson ne rencontre Mary Morstan et ne se mari avec en 1887, c'est a dire un peu avant l'enquête sur BlackWood présentée dans le film « Sherlock Holmes » en 2009. Cette histoire est une sorte de mélange avec les quelques connaissances que j'ai pu récolter des écrits de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et celles du films. Pour le physique ainsi que le caractère des personnages, je me suis entièrement basé sur le film, sauf pour Sherlock Holmes dont la complexité m'a amener a faire des recherches plus approfondies. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci de lui accorder de votre attention et de votre temps ! Bonne lecture.

Ce fût d'un pas bien pressé qu'il se dirigea vers son 221b Baker Street, arpentant précipitamment les ruelles, bousculant plusieurs personnes auprès de qui il s'excusa avec empressement. Alors qu'il se dépêchait, il maudit de toutes ses forces ce foutu temps, caractéristique à l'Angleterre, raison pour laquelle il était là, à courir sous la pluie, trempé jusqu'aux os. En partant quelques heures plus tôt il n'avait pas prévu cette averse et se trouvait à présent contraint de tenir maladroitement son haut de forme feutré, de crainte qu'il ne tombe. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple consultation à domicile se mua bien vite en de longues heures durant les quelles le médecin s'était appliqué à soigner son patient, et à cette heure tardive il n'avait pu trouver de fiacre.

C'est après une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il parvint enfin a Baker Street, ouvrant la porte un peu brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Mrs. Hudson qui faisait un brin de ménage dans l'entrée. Elle dévisagea le médecin avec horreur en le voyant ainsi trempé. Watson présenta ses plus plates excuses, et s'évertua a avancer des éléments de défenses mais il fut très vite coupé par un son strident et sur-aiguë qui eut le don d'exaspérer Mrs. Hudson, et de le faire sursauter.

-Cela dure depuis votre départ, docteur ! Je n'ai pas oser pénétrer seule dans sa chambre...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs. Hudson... Je m'en vais m'occuper de lui.

Un simple sourire pour la rassurer et il gravît les marches jusqu'au salon commun ou il déposa rapidement ses affaires. Il soupira d'exaspération. Après une journée de consultations, il devait maintenant subir les folies quotidiennes de son colocataire. Alors qu'il avançait vers la porte, un second bruit, plus fort et plus aiguë encore, se fit entendre. Watson n'hésita plus et toqua deux fois très distinctement avant d'entre-ouvrir la porte. Il serra les dents en apercevant le logicien, tapis dans le noir, son arme destructrice entre les mains : son fidèle Stradivarius. Un dernier cri de chat égorgé sorti du violon, avant que Watson n'exige le silence.

-Watson, vous n'imaginez aucunement la découverte que je viens de faire !

-J'avoue être a court d'imagination. Vous m'avez amplement prouver que vous etiez capable de me surprendre et ce en de nombreuses circonstances. Qu'est cette fois ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela Watson ! Ce que je viens de découvrir est bien plus stimulant que toutes mes autres expériences, mais je vous prierais de ne pas sous estimer mes précédents essais qui furent au combien enrichissants !

-Sans nul doute, Holmes.

Il jeta un regard fatigué à la chambre qui l'entourait, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, le désordre recouvrant la majeure partie des murs et de l'espace où le détective vivait ou il serait plus juste de dire « survivait ». Sur son bureau gisaient de nombreuses expériences toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, des fioles éparpillées ça et là, perdues au milieu des papiers et journaux. Il pu ainsi noter un verre dans le quel trempait un œuf dont la coquille était en décomposition. Watson s'avança pour le saisir et sentir le mélange.

-On ne touche pas !

-Seigneur, Holmes, que fait cet œuf dans du vinaigre blanc ?

-Eh bien, après un petit déjeuner bien tardif, mon cerveau en demande d'activité n'a pu s'empécher de trouver une dimension plus... scientifique a ce dîner quotidien ! Je ne fais donc qu'observer la réaction entre la coquille et le vinaigre blanc, qui selon mes calculs, ne devraient laisser qu'une fine membrane, en effet la réaction décompose peu à peu la coquille, ne laissant intacte que le cuticule et...

-N'avez vous donc rien trouver d'autre pour occuper votre temps ? Remarquez, je préfère vous voir manipuler des œufs que d'autres objets nettement plus dangereux.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Watson n'avait pensé que cette relation puisse aller aussi loin ! Lorsque Stamford les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, le médecin était loin de s'imaginer qu'ils deviendraient à la fois aussi proches, et aussi différents. Le cerveau du logicien était en activité, voir en sur-activité constante, insatiable, et il devenait impossible de le contrôler lorsque celui ci se trouvait abandonné de toutes réflexion. Maintes fois Watson avait retrouver Gladstone, son petit chien bull, étendu et amorphe sous une quelconque substance concoctée par Holmes.

Watson n'avait plus d'idées pour occuper son turbulent colocataire. Il lui fallait une enquête, et vite ! Avant que l'appartement ne prenne feu et que le chien finisse par succomber aux traitements infâmes du détective. Alors qu'il réfléchissait a une manière quelconque de sortir son ami de cette oisiveté qui le rendait aussi fatiguant que dangereux, Holmes lui se redressait lentement, et se traina presque jusqu'à son fauteuil dans lequel il s'enfonça. Son archer dans les mains, il joua distraitement, suivant son ami du regard. Alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans tout ce chaos, le médecin se tourna vers Holmes. Il avait une idée. Évidement, cela n'était que peu de choses pour le moment, et clairement insuffisant pour occuper le logicien, mais c'était un commencement comme un autre.

-Nous pourrions aller nous restaurer au dehors, puis nous divertir à l'opéra..

-Est ce une invitation ?

-Ça l'est.

-De courtoisie ?

-Bien sur que non ! Je vous propose simplement une soirée entre homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple Holmes

-Hum, fort bien ! Moi qui croyais vous avoir fait succomber à mes charmes !

-Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu que le vôtre !

-Je suis vexé !

-Soyez le si cela vous chante.

-Je pourrais refuser votre demande !

-Eh bien faites ! Je vous laisse tout entier à vos expériences !

Holmes jeta un simple regard vers ses précédentes occupations et eut un léger sourire fatigué et convaincu. Il posa l'archer sur ses genoux et fixa Watson de son regard gris, aussi profond que pénétrant qui faisait si follement battre le cœur du médecin lorsque celui ci le croisait.

-Quelle était votre idée déjà ?

-Eh bien, si vous étiez libre ce soir, nous serions aller dîner, au Royal par exemple... puis au théâtre ou à l'opéra pour nous cultiver, ce qui nous ferez rentrer un peu après minuit, certes mais ce n'est pas l'heure qui vous effraye. Ensuite...

-Nous serions aller nous détendre à un de ces jeu d'argent au quels vous êtes si addict pendant que...

-Non, Holmes, après cela nous serions directement rentrer pour une nuit calme et reposante dont vous avez atrocement besoin !

Un nouveau sourire de la part du détective, cette fois-ci, ses yeux brillaient d'une intense lueur de défis, comme s'ils venaient, en un seul regard, de conclure un pari. Lequel des deux arriverait à faire céder l'autre ? Le docteur n'était pas idiot, et il avait eut un très bon professeur, rien qu'a l'étincelle reluisante dans les yeux de Holmes, il pût très vite déduire de quel endroit il avait voulu faire allusion. Mais Watson avait beau aimer les jeux d'argent, il était hors de question qu'il assiste à une tuerie pareille, et encore moins lorsque son ami y prenait partie ! Il savait Sherlock très résistant et surtout assez rusé et maître en matière de combat pour s'en sortir au mieux, mais il n'était jamais a l'abri d'une ou deux blessures qui pourraient être bien plus importantes. Non, il devait absolument trouver une occupation qui serait sans danger pour son entourage, mais également pour Holmes lui même !

Comme il était peu judicieux de sortir sous cette pluie, Watson s'accorda quelques minutes de calme et de détente. Se dirigeant vers le salon il prit au passage son carnet de note et de quoi écrire, dans le but de prendre quelques minutes de répits et rapporter sur le carnet les précédentes aventures qu'il avait pu vivre avec son ami si peu commun. Ce fût sans compter la présence de Holmes évidement. A peine le médecin eut il effleuré son siège que le détective avait reprit ses expériences, et un son horriblement aiguë transperça les airs, la mâchoire de Watson se crispa.

-Holmes ! Venez donc dans le salon faire une partie d'échec !

-Si vous insistez.

Une réponse bien rapide qui ne manqua pas d'étonner l'ancien militaire. Il était surprenant que le grand Sherlock Holmes ne se fasse pas prier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. A l'ordinaire il aurait charrié Watson, en haussant les sourcils, il l'aurait regardé avec un sourire en coin et d'une voix qui se serait voulu ironique ou bien faussement étonné il aurait dit « Ma présence est donc requise, je vous manque déjà ? » ou encore « Ne pouvez-vous vous passez de ma personne plus de 10 secondes, Watson ? »... mais rien de cela. Il suivit le logicien du regard, qui s'avançait à présent pour s'asseoir en face de lui, tirant la table et le damier entre eux.

-Vous prenez les blancs.

-Soit, je prends les blancs.

John Watson se rendit compte alors de sa passivité, en effet il avait l'habitude constante et automatique de prendre les blancs et de laisser les noirs a Sherlock. Seulement, ce soir n'était pas comme les autres et s'il voulait avoir ne serait ce qu'une chance de raisonner le détective et l'empêcher de se nuire à lui même, il fallait apprendre à lui faire face et commencer par les plus simples détails.

-Non, tout compte fait je voudrais les noirs.

Holmes, qui était jusqu'à lors occupé à placer les pions, releva les yeux vers son ami, surpris par ce soudain affront, petit et inoffensif mais pourtant bien présent. Il prit sa pipe et commença à la bourrer d'un très bon tabac, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il frotta l'allumette contre le paquet avant de la porter au foyer qui flamba presque aussitôt. Voyant que Watson ne disait rien, il finit par dire..

-Ce sont les blancs qui commencent.

-Eh bien commencez, Holmes.

Un nouveau regard. Le logicien s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et porta sa main a son Stradivarius qu'il avait laisser à terre, contre son siège, dans l'idée de reprendre son concerto infernal. Aussitôt, Watson prit rageusement un cavalier blanc qu'il avança. La partie était lancée. Satisfait, Holmes se pencha à nouveau sur le damier et examina le jeu. Les mains jointes et le regard fixe, Watson savait qu'il avait déjà anticiper un grand nombre de tour et émit plusieurs hypothèses. Jamais encore il n'avait battu son colocataire aux échecs. Ce jeu ne lui demandait pas énormément de réflexion, du moins pas autant qu'une enquête, mais assez pour l'occuper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Un silence religieux s'installa dans la pièce, silence durant lequel le médecin observa son vis à vis, relevant chaque détail et expression de son visage. Ses yeux fixés sur le jeu, brillant d'une étincelle toute particulière, ses lèvres minces légèrement crispées, ses sourcils courbés vers l'intérieur, ses mains jointes. Il fut brutalement interrompu dans sa contemplation alors que son adversaire bougea son premier pion, son expression se détendit, il venait de réfléchir pour tout le jeu, ou du moins une bonne partie. A présent, les tours de Watson semblaient avoir été prévus et anticipés, car il ne fallût pas plus de 2 secondes à Holmes pour contrer chacun de ses mouvements. Vint le moment où les blancs ne se comptèrent qu'au nombre de 6. Le roi, la reine, la tour et uniquement trois pions. Holmes savourait sa victoire d'avance, bien qu'il savait depuis le début que le dénouement de cette partie serait en sa faveur. Watson continua donc de jouer sans trop de réflexion ou d'illusions. Conscient de sa prochaine défaite, il ne chercha pas tellement de solution, mangeant au passage quelques pions avec sa tour, pour garder l'honneur.

Mais d'une situation sans retour, naquit alors une faille minuscule, mais que Watson réussit a saisir assez finement pour faire pencher la balance de son coté. Sans aucune stratégie tirée par les cheveux ou brillamment trouvée, c'était par un hasard total, ou une chance folle qu'il avait réussit à déstabiliser Holmes, qui avait été surpris par ses déplacements non prémédités. Holmes se retrouvait à présent avec seulement un pion et son roi. Watson ne se rendit compte que tardivement de cette position de puissance, et c'est en hâte qu'il commença à faire avancer l'un de ses pion vers la partie adverse du damier. Quelques cases, et il avait gagner. Le logicien se maudit de toute ses forces alors qu'il essaya par tout les moyens possibles et imaginable d'arrêter ce pion, mais la première reine l'en empêcha. C'était trop tard. Le pion atteint son but, et Watson choisit de prendre une deuxième reine. Sherlock se leva brusquement et prit son violon en main, refusant soudainement de terminer la partie.

-Holmes ?

-La pluie s'est calmée, ne serait il pas temps que nous sortions dîner ?

-Bonté divine, Holmes, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Ne me dites pas que vous refusez d'admettre votre défaite monumentale, à un simple jeu !

-Coïncidence. Rien de plus. Votre manque de stratégie m'a empêcher d'anticiper vos coups.. Votre victoire n'est due qu'a un simple hasard, Watson !

-Voyez vous ça, le grand stratège battu par l'incohérence et la non réflexion elles mêmes, c'est tout à fait ironique ne trouvez vous pas ?

-Assez de cela Watson, sortons !

A ces mots il posa son violon et se saisit de son manteau ainsi que de son chapeau, suivit du médecin qui retrouva son haut de forme trempé et sa veste a peine plus sèche. Ils sortirent, prévenant leur logeuse qu'ils rentreraient sûrement plus tard que de coutume. C'est avec une enjambée légère et victorieuse que Watson emboîta le pas de son ami. Cette première victoire, aussi infime soit-elle, l'avait mit en confiance et lui avait donné assez de courage pour affronter Holmes. Alors qu'ils passèrent devant le Criterion Restaurant, Watson ne put se retenir de sourire et de lancer un simple regard a son ami, qui lui boudait clairement.

-Ne soyez pas si mauvais perdant Holmes !

-Votre victoire n'a pas été annoncée, mon cher, nous n'avons pas terminer le jeu !

-Oh ! Mais écoutez vous !

-Pouvons nous poursuivre sur une discussion plus intéressante qu'une simple partie d'échec ?

-Je suis près a parier que cette « simple partie d'échec », comme vous dites, aurait eut un tout autre critère bien plus valorisant si le dénouement avait été différent !

-Absolument pas !

-Non vous avez raison, au contraire cette partie aurait été dévalorisé de façon a me rabaisser bien plus encore ! « Mais enfin Watson, c'était si simple, comment ne l'aviez vous pas vu ! », « Watson vous êtes si prévisible ! »

-Bon !

Watson sourit en voyant son ami mordre durement sa pipe, les rôles s'inversaient enfin, pour quelques secondes, évidemment, mais tout de même, il comptait bien profiter un temps soit peu de sa toute première victoire ! La pluie tombait encore sur les rues de Londres, mais elle s'était calmer, permettant aux deux hommes d'arriver au Royal sans passer par la douche. Un garçon les débarrassa de leur manteaux et couvre-chefs, avant de les amener à une table libre, la même que d'habitude. Les deux amis venaient régulièrement ici, comme beaucoup de clients qui venaient dans ce restaurant, ils avaient maintenant le titre « d'habitués ». Alors qu'il regardait le menu, bien qu'il sache dors et déjà ce qu'ils voulaient, Watson sentit des regards se poser sur lui, et leva discrètement les yeux. Une lourde tension pesait autour de son ami et lui même, un bon nombre de clients avaient la tête tournée vers eux, et parmi les discutions bruyantes et la musique ambiantes, le medecin pu déceler des messes basses et des chuchotements, qui certainement, prenaient pour sujet les deux hommes. Il tourna la tête vers Holmes qui lui, regardait allègrement la carte sans porter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son entourage. Watson posa lentement sa carte et se pencha vers son colocataire, une rumeur étrange semblait circuler dans la salle, et ils en étaient les principaux protagonistes. A peine eut il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour murmurer quelque chose à Holmes que celui ci le coupa dans son élan.

-Nous sommes observer Watson, prenez un air détendu ou vous nous ficherez plus que nous ne le sommes déjà.

Watson se saisit de la bouteille, prétextant vouloir se servir un verre pour dissimuler son premier mouvement vers Holmes. Il se redressa ensuite pour en prendre une gorgée, attendant les explications que son ami allait certainement lui donner. Après une longue respiration, il commença de manière détendue, sur le ton de la banalité.

-A l'évidence ce sont des gens que nous croisons régulièrement ici. J'ai déjà aperçu ces dames à cette même table la dernière fois que nous sommes venu, ainsi que ces couples sur notre droite. De toute évidence, ils nous ont vu à plusieurs reprise et.. à chaque fois en présence de l'autre. Nous sommes deux hommes, de bonne tenue certes mais nous n'avons aucune femme à nos côté... Ce qui laisse donc croire à un dîner d'affaire, entre bon amis ou encore de courtoisie. Seulement la régularité de nos visites ici laisse beaucoup moins de place au doute. Aussi, en vue de cette gène qu'ils semblent ressentir, nous devons assurément afficher une image peu commune et pour le moins... dérangeante.. Dirons nous. Et bien il faut se rendre a l'évidence mon bon Watson, nous passons pour un véritable couple.. Quel serait le terme approprier.. ? ...Homosexuel.

C'est au dernier mot que Watson s'étrangla, s'étouffant avec son vin. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne pouvait pas croire une seconde que son image de Gentleman pourrait d'un coup être ternie par une rumeur aussi absurde que soudaine ! Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui, les dames que Holmes avait citer plus tôt se retournèrent brusquement, espérant ne pas avoir été repérées par le médecin. Il tourna la tête vers Holmes qui lui, souriait derrière sa carte, nullement dérangé par cette réflexion.

-Cela ne vous fait rien ?

-Non.

-Rien ?

-Cela vous fait-il quelque chose Watson ?

-Assurément ! Ce n'est pas une quelconque rumeur qui nous atteint là, Holmes !

-Enfin, cela fait un petit moment qu'on ne fusille plus les hommes et femmes soupçonnés d'avoir une attirance ou un rapport quelconque avec une personne du même sexe !

-Holmes, même pour votre réputation, cela ne vous fait rien ?

-Rien. Cela vous dérange-t-il a ce point ?

-Tout de même...

Le logicien sembla un peu énervé par le comportement de Watson, puisqu'il deigna enfin baisser son menu qu'il posa sèchement sur la table et se tourna vers son ami, qu'il dévisagea durement.

-Watson, soyons clair voulez vous, est ce que cela vous dérange que deux hommes ou deux femmes partagent leur couche ?

-Évidement non ! Tant que cet amour est réciproque je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais le droit de dénigrer...

-Êtes vous concerné ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Cette rumeur, s'applique t-elle a vous ?

-Mais enfin, bien sur que non Holmes ou voulez vous en venir ?

-Eh bien ainsi la question est réglée !

-Que...

-Si la question ne vous touches pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi, ce n'est qu'une simple rumeur et elle ne prend de réelle valeur que si elle s'avère vraie ! Vous n'êtes pas de ce bord, fort bien alors ne vous occupez pas de ce que peuvent penser les autres, est ce clair ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Watson se demanda lui même pourquoi il avait réagit de la sorte. Évidemment « ces hommes là » ne le dérangeaient aucunement et il avait toujours été contre ces préjugés dont ils étaient victimes. Il avait pourtant eut une réaction pour le moins répulsive qui l'étonna lui même. Il avait eu des compagnes, certes peu, mais tout de même présente dans son passé et qu'il avait pu qualifié de souvenirs très agréables, mais sans plus. Il n'avait jamais regarder les hommes, du moins jamais avec la possibilité d'une éventuelle attirance. Il ne s'était simplement jamais poser la question, et il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une quelconque réaction de désir lorsqu'il avait été exposé aux corps nu de ses compagnons de front, lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan. Lorsqu'il posa a nouveau son regard sur le détective, il maudit ce silence plus qu'éloquent qui avait suffit à attiser l'esprit tordu de son ami. Il sentit la moquerie arrivée et son visage se renfrogna, saisissant a nouveau la carte du menu. Cette ridicule barrière n'empêcha pourtant pas Holmes de l'asticoter.

-Je ne savais pas, Watson ! C'est surprenant.

-Par pitié, ne commencez pas ce jeu là avec moi !

-Mais enfin je suis votre ami vous auriez du m'en parler avant !

-Mais quoi ?

-Alors...Comme cela vous avez... une attirance pour les hommes ?

-Mais c'est absurde, Holmes ! Vous vous écoutez ?

-Pardon, mes plus plates excuses ! A ce stade je ne devrais en effet pas parler d'attirance, pas encore du moins.

-... Ou voulez vous en venir ?

-Dans l'enquête de votre fort intérieur que vous êtes entrain de mener sans vraiment vous en rendre compte, évidement, vous n'en êtes qu'au stade contemplatif ! Je ne vous ai jamais entendu déblatérer sur l'homosexualité, et surtout vous vous donnez un point d'honneur a respecter votre prochain, valeur admirable j'en conviens. Pourtant... Votre réaction plus réticente et outrée d'il y a peu m'a éclairé sur votre condition d'ordre « relationnel » ou dirons nous plutôt « physique » !

-Holmes...

-Je traduirais cette réaction par une très claire remise en question de vous même, vous vous êtes senti touché, concerné par cette rumeur, le sujet vous est donc personnel. Cette question vous vous l'êtes très souvent posée inconsciemment, Watson, et surtout en ce moment. Un sujet qui vous semblez auparavant banal vous atteint a présent bien plus, bien sur je ne met pas en doute votre titre d'homme a femme, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous êtes à la fois intrigué et perturbé par cette hypothèse, qui avancerai une certaine attirance pour les hommes...Ou... Un seul peut être...

La dernière phrase fit frissonner Watson, et ses lèvres se crispèrent, il ne su pourquoi. Il n'osa lever les yeux vers son ami et les garda river sur son menu. Holmes lui l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention à présent, et une certaine insistance que le médecin pouvait sentir, sans même le regarder. Il ne s'était jamais poser la question.. Ou plutôt, il refusait de se l'avouer et c'était Holmes qui, comme à son habitude, lui avait imposé la vérité, l'avait obligé à tourner les yeux vers la lumière, vers l'évidence qu'il n'avait pourtant pas envie de voir, par fierté ou simple crainte. C'était souvent brutalement et avec beaucoup trop de vérité à son goût que le logicien le ramenait de son cocon aveugle et sourd à ses propres sentiments. Après avoir avalé une gorgée de vin, il posa délicatement le riflet sur la table et appela le garçon. Il inspira longuement et calmement avant de reprendre, du ton le plus naturel qu'il pu..

-Je regrette d'avoir qualifié votre esprit de « tordu »...

-Ah ! Enfin vous vous excusez pour ces qualificatifs si peu gratifiant et si mal choisis envers ma personnes que...

-Je le sous-estimais en effet... Il est bien plus que tordu et les termes seraient encore trop faibles pour le définir !

-C'était trop beau.

-Vous rendez vous comptes de...de ce que vous avancez ?

-Ai-je tord dans mon raisonnement ?

-Holmes vous rendez vous comptes que vous venez de sous entendre que je serais...

Il fut soudainement coupé par le serveur qui se présenta à eux et leur demanda leur choix. Il se redressa rapidement, de crainte de n'avoir été entendu et surpris. Holmes souriait toujours et semblait si détendu que cela en devenait déconcertant. Ils tendirent tout deux le menu à l'homme en face d'eux, et annoncèrent leur demande. Lorsque le jeune homme fut reparti, Watson se tourna brusquement vers Holmes pour reprendre sans plus tarder là ou ils en étaient. Holmes lui continuait de sourire calmement, apparemment satisfait de quelque chose.

-...Et bien dites le...

-Quoi donc Holmes ?

-Vous êtes gêné par cette situation, a tel point que vous évitez par tout les moyens de prononcer ce mot !

-Homosexuel ! Cela vous va-t-il ? Homosexuel ! Bien maintenant que vous êtes satisfait a l'entente de ce mot dans ma bouche, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez a l'hypothèse que vous venez d'avancez sur ma personne et surtout sur les raison on ne peut plus futile et incohérente !

-Bien sur.

Watson serra les dents, il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation embarrassante...Et ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, il trouvait cette situation si embarrassante. Il se redressa et rajusta ses vêtements. Holmes aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser cette tournure du jeu. Watson était prévisible, certes, mais d'un point de vue sentimental, le logicien n'avait pas encore eu la chance de l'examiner, et il semblait que ce qu'il pouvait déterminer a présent était plus qu'intéressant. Les plats arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles les deux amis ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. L'un absorbé par la contemplation des rideaux pourpres brodés, et l'autre concentré sur tout les faits et gestes des convives. Alors que plus tôt l'ambiance était légère et d'une humeur plutôt plaisante, elle était a présent pesante et tendue entre les deux hommes. Watson lança quelques regards furtifs vers son ami, qui se délectait à présent de son gigot. Il ne s'était jamais sentit attiré d'une quelconque façon par les hommes, pourtant.. Il ne pouvait nié que la nature de sa relation avec Holmes était de plus en plus trouble a ses yeux. Mais le logicien n'était pas un simple humain... Il n'était pas un homme, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était loin d'appartenir au commun des mortels... Son caractère et sa personnalité, plus que ses talents, faisaient de lui un être unique et remarquable aux yeux du médecin. Était-ce une simple admiration ? Était-ce plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ? Holmes aurait donc vu juste ? Ce ne serait non pas les hommes, mais un homme.. qui le tourmenterait ? Il fut sorti encore une fois de ses pensées par son colocataire.

-Vous devriez vous décider a mangez ces pauvres légumes. Ils vont se sentir délaissé. Et si nous perdons trop de temps ici nous ne pourrons nous permettre d'aller a l'opéra ou au théâtre, tiens a ce propos... Lequel choisissez vous mon bon Watson ?

-Oh.. Ne vous en faites donc pas pour mes légumes, ils seront bientôt avalés et pour ce qui est de la suite, une pièce de Shakespeare est présentée dans les couleurs de l'époque au théâtre, entre neuf et dix heure.

-C'est a dire dans moins d'une heure.

-Cela vous vas-t-il ?

-Fort bien, quelle est la pièce ?

-Twelfth Night.

-Oh, une pièce moderne pour l'époque du dramaturge, il m'est arrivé d'en entendre parler mais j'avoue n'être que guère intéresser par ces lectures. Va pour le théâtre.

-La pièce ne dure qu'une heure ou deux, ce qui nous ferait revenir que peu après minuit..

-Sauf si nous nous arrêtons quelques instants pour nous divertir avant de rentrer.

-Ce qui n'aura pas lieu, Holmes !

La tension se relâcha un peu et le repas se continua sans encombres, avec même quelques rires et farces amusantes qui firent rire les deux acolytes. Ils finirent de manger avant de régler leur repas et de repartir vers le théâtre. Cette fois la pluie avait cessée totalement, et les deux hommes durent se hater pour arriver au théâtre dans les temps. Après avoir payer deux places au balcon, ils allèrent s'y placer. Ils durent attendre près de dix minutes avant que le rideau ne se lèvent et que la pièce ne fut jouer. Une tragi-comédie plutôt intéressante qui pourtant ne fut pas au goût de Watson. Il essaya en vain de se concentrer sur la pièce et son sens, n'ayant saisi que brièvement le nœud de l'histoire, une sorte de travestissement, un frère et une sœur échoués sur une îles, la sœur contraint de se travestir dans le but de séduire un roi, ou il ne savait trop quoi. En tout cas, la pièce ne fut pas a la hauteur des espérances du médecin, du moins pas assez pour captiver son attention, et l'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit sur sa précédentes conversation avec Holmes. Quels étaient ses sentiments a l'égard du logicien ? Durant un instant, il se trouva ridicule. Après tout, qui pouvais avoir de réels sentiments amoureux, ou tout du moins physique pour ce vieux fou ? Il était turbulent, incorrigible, infecte, invivable, d'une hygiène douteuse, insensible, orgueilleux, d'un goût certains pour le danger, égotiste...effroyablement gauche avec ses propres sentiments, charmant d'une manière bien originale et profondément humain malgré tout. C'est en qualifiant son ami qu'il se mit a sourire doucement, attendri. Il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur la sienne, et tourna la tête vers son ami qui lui murmura doucement..

-Nous sommes à un moment de la pièce ou vous n'êtes pas censé sourire, Watson.

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers Holmes, qui lui souriait d'un air amusé. Il baissa les yeux, pris sur le fait et caressa un peu nerveusement sa moustache. Il se redressa ensuite sur son siège pour se concentrer sur la pièce, mais fut troublé lorsqu'il sentit que la main de son ami n'était pas encore séparée de la sienne. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, et voyant que rien ne se passa, Watson posa alors un regard vers la main du logicien qui était restée posée sur la sienne. Une chaleur presque douloureuse lui brûlait le dessus de la main, mais il ne put qualifier cette sensation d'« agréable » ou de « désagréable ». Alors qu'il voulu faire glisser sa main pour s'extraire de cette présence, celle du détective se resserra doucement et la caresse fut telle qu'elle en fit frissonner le jeune médecin. Il cessa de bouger, attendant de voir la réaction de son voisin, qui ne tarda pas a revenir enlacer de sa main celle qui plus tôt s'était retirée.  
Les doigts s'entrelacèrent longuement, et d'une sensualité toute nouvelles que ni Watson, ni Holmes n'avait jusqu'à lors soupçonné. La paume du logicien était rêche, dure, contrastant vivement avec celle douce et ferme de son assistant, mais elle n'en était pas moins agréable et plaisante au touché. La pulpe de leurs doigts se touchèrent et détaillèrent chaque relief de ces mains viriles. Ce simple contacte fut un véritable moment de douceur et de découverte pour les deux hommes. Chaque petite entaille, chaque ligne sinueuse retraçaient dans les moindres détails la vie et les aventures du logicien. Lorsque le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son ami, celui ci était droit sur son siège, le regard fixé sur la pièce, son dos et chacun de ses muscles crispés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact, et pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait cherché.  
Watson hésita à parler. En réalité, il avait pensé à lui envoyer une remarque, non pas méchante, mais relativement bien sortie, qui aurait gardé le logicien loin de ses idées farfelues d'homosexualité. Mais il se tu. De peur de rompre le moment.. De peur que plus jamais ce gestes tendre ne soit reproduit, qu'il n'ai pas le temps de se délecter de cette douceur bien trop rare, et toute nouvelle. A un moment pourtant le fil se brisa, laissant Watson dans le doute. Devait il oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer ou considérer ce geste comme un changement clair et net de leur relation ? Les mains se séparèrent, et Holmes la porta nerveusement à sa nuque qu'il frotta rapidement, comme si la sensation et la proximité l'avait émoustillé...changé.  
Plus un seul mot ne fut échangés durant le reste de la prestation, pourtant, quelques secondes plus tôt, tout les mots d'amour et les tendresses du monde avaient été partagés par le simple contact de ces deux mains. Cette idée déconcerta bien plus Holmes que son ami. Il se retrouvait encore une fois dans une situation délicate, ou ses sentiments étaient mis à vif, et à jour. Décidément, ce soir n'était pas comme les autres.  
Après une attente interminable, et une tension palpable, la pièce se termina avec une Standing Ovation et plusieurs rappels. La pièce avait été de qualité même si Watson n'avait su en profiter autant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est en jetant un simple regard à son coté qu'il remarqua que la personne qui devait y être avait totalement disparu. Surpris, il prit précipitamment son veston qu'il avait retiré plus tôt, et s'engagea vers la sortie bondée de monde. Tendant son corps en espérant l'apercevoir entre cette multitude, c'était avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il cherchait en vain le détective. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi il l'avait quitter aussi précipitamment et un certain énervement le pris au ventre.

-Eh bien mon bon Watson, je ne vais pas vous attendre toute la soirée !

Il se retourna brusquement, apercevant Holmes adossé contre l'entrée, sa pipe à la main alors qu'il fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son paquet d'allumettes. En quelques enjambées furieuses il fut a ses cotés et s'apprêta a lui faire un de ces sermon, digne d'un vieux couple comme l'aurait qualifié Holmes, mais il fut interrompu par son colocataire, qui après avoir allumé sa pipe, commença d'une voix simple et légère..

-Pièce des plus agréable ne trouvez vous pas ? Quoi qu'elle n'eut l'aire de vous interesser en outre mesure n'est ce pas mon ami ?

-Je crois...Ne pas avoir été le seul...

Holmes s'arrêta un instant dans son élan, restant figé sur place, son sourire fut comme statufié par cette remarque. Pas qu'elle fut des plus blessantes, mais des plus explicites. Watson venait de rappeler en une phrase ce moment si intense, si profond qu'ils venaient de passer, que dans un élan puéril et effrayé Holmes voulait oublier et enterrer dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il avait fait allusion a une effusion de ses sentiments, une partie profondément humaine en lui que le détective cachait tout au fond de lui dans l'espoir qu'elle ne soit vu de personne. Peut être par crainte d'une faiblesse quelconque. Il sourit faiblement a son ami, et repris le chemin du retour. Watson lui emboîta le pas, accélérant la cadence de façon a arriver à ses coté. Il ne savait quelle folie ou plutôt quel courage l'avait pousser a reparler de ce moment, ce genre de conversation l'aurait d'habitude mit mal a l'aise et il l'aurait éclipser, mais il avait ce sentiment...Ce sentiment persistant que c'était ce soir ou jamais.

-Holmes...Tout a l'heure dans le théâtre...

-Quoi donc ? La pièce ? Fort bien n'est ce pas ? De très bon acteurs, les costumes sont fidèles à l'époque et est tout a fait respecter, je ne m'y connais que peu dans le domaine du théâtre mais...

-Non Holmes, a ce moment...

-Vous voulez parler de ce moment déchirant entre le roi et cette charmante Viola ? Très fort, très émouvant du moins si l'acteur n'avait pas oublier une partie du discours, cela ne s'est que très peu remarquer en effet, pourtant cet oublie, bien que moindres, a déclencher un faux raccord dans le dialogue...

-Holmes je ne parle pas de la pièce, écoutez moi je vous pris !

-Il a marquer un temps, ce qui faussait grandement le naturel de la situation !

-Holmes !

-Il est clair que cette jeune actrice a beaucoup plus de talent que...

-HOLMES !

Cette fois ci, il ne prononça plus un mot. Alors que leurs pas les avaient mené au milieu d'Oxford Street, a mi chemin de Baker Street, ils s'étaient arrêtés suite au soudain haussement de voix du médecin, qui a présent regardait l'homme face a lui. Watson respira un moment, rajustant son manteau, il lança quelques regards furtifs et gênés autour de lui, vérifiant que personnes ne fut susceptibles de les regarder..

-Nous sommes en pleine nuit Watson, chose stupide que de regarder si personne ne nous observe, il est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un a cette heure aussi tardive que celle ci.

Le ton froid et détaché de Holmes indiqua à Watson qu'il l'écoutait enfin, qu'il le prenait au sérieux cette fois ci, et qu'il en était même importuné, car cet affront allait lui obliger à accepter ses sentiments, il le savait. Il était pris à son propre piège, alors qu'il se vantait quelques heures plus tôt d'avoir cerné Watson dans sa quête relationnelle, il y était maintenant prit à son tour et de manière plus que flagrante. Il tourna les talons.

-Je vous écoute.

Après avoir pris une longue respiration, Watson se mit à avancer vers son colocataire, d'un pas colérique et autoritaire, il se mit a énoncer..

-Vous êtes égotiste, froid et vous êtes beaucoup trop fier pour laisser quiconque pénétrer votre carapace insensible, jusqu'à ignorer...

-A la bonne heure, vous allez faire la liste de tout mes défauts ? Ne vous sentez vous pas lasser ?

-Laissez moi finir ! Jusqu'à ignorer un moment durant lequel...

-Je vous avez prévenu que j'avais un caractère spécial, vous vous êtes installez dans cet appartement en sachant très bien ce qui pouvait vous attendre !

-Laissez moi finir !

Encore une fois, le ton ferme et imposant de Watson le fit taire, et il le regarda sans broncher. Watson arriva à sa hauteur, et, plantant ses yeux dans les siens; il prit le temps de l'observer avant de commencer. Les yeux du logicien étaient fixent, et ils brillaient d'une déstabilisante maîtrise de soi, pourtant ébranlée par un tremblement, faible mais visible de ses lèvres qui démontrait que Watson avait frotter la corde sensible des sentiments. Il venait de pénétrer a l'intérieur de cette imposante forteresse de savoir et de glace, et il pouvait toucher des doigts les émotions et la nature profonde de Holmes. Il reprit un minimum de calme.

-Et vous êtes tellement effrayé a l'idée que quelqu'un puisse approcher votre âme que vous êtes prêt à ignorer des sentiments qui semblent être évident et même partagé !

-Ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale des plus banale Watson, ne vous méprenez pas sur la question, ce n'était rien de ce que vous imaginez !

-Ce moment de tendresse vous aurait il effrayé au point de le renier totalement ? Vous êtes un très grand stratège, Holmes. Pourtant vous restez, que vous le vouliez ou non, un humain, et un humain ressent des émotions, et obéit à des sentiments ! Vous ne pouvez niez cela et les refouler serait encore plus lâche !

-Watson...

-Non, s'il vous plaît écoutez moi pour une fois...

-Vous vouliez m'occuper non, vous êtes loin du compte pour le moment ! Je connais un endroit parfait ou nous pourrions nous détendre et penser à autre chose que vos fantaisies et vos romances de jeunes filles !

-Un endroit parfait ? De quoi nous occuper ? Vous vous moquez de moi Holmes ! Vous pensez que je suis assez naïf et idiot pour ne pas comprendre que vous voulez parler de ces abominations ? Je crois ne pas avoir été assez clair, vous ne vous battrez pas ce soir et vous ne vous injecterez ne serais-ce qu'un millilitre de cocaïne ! Je me suis fait comprendre ?

-Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire, si mon état de santé vous importe autant alors il serait préférable de ne pas me laisser dans cet état d'oisiveté ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus, au lieu de m'empêcher d'aller m'en défaire !

-Il y a d'autres manière pour s'occuper l'esprit Holmes ! Si vousécoutiez un peu plus vos sentiments...

-Arrêtez cela Watson, ne parlez pas de sentiments lorsqu'il n'y en a pas ! Avant d'avancer des hypothèse on ne peut plus absurdes sur de prétendus sentiments d'autrui, soyez franc avec vous même et écoutez vos propres envies ! Acceptez vos sentiments a vous Watson avant de chercher ceux des autres ! Soyez sincère avec vous même ! Bon sang !

Il avait haussé progressivement la voix et son ton se renfermait petit a petit alors que la colère montait en lui. Il n'était pas vraiment énervé par ce que disait Watson, mais il se sentait de plus en plus piégé, coincé... Une partie en lui, certainement la plus humaine, réclamait vivement cette attention et cette tendresse que Watson voulait lui donner et dont il avait bénéficier durant plusieurs minutes. Mais une autre, plus fière et plus inquiète se hasardait à la repousser. Avec beaucoup trop de cruauté au goût de Watson. Il était profondément blessé cette fois ci. Peut être en effet qu'il avait été le seul à ressentir cette attirance. Il fut horrifié à la simple idée que Holmes aurait pu mettre en scène ce moment qu'il avait pensé si privilégié et si sincère... et ceux uniquement pour tester ses sentiments, et affirmer son hypothèse. Il se sentit effroyablement stupide d'avoir cru à de telles idioties, et encore plus d'en avoir été aussi touché et ému. Il se redressa et se remit de son instant de faiblesse. Si le logicien s'était effectivement amusé de lui et ses sentiments « de jeunes filles », alors il ne lui ferait pas cet honneur d'apercevoir ne serait ce qu'une once de tristesse.

-Vous voulez que je sois sincère ? Alors oui votre hypothèse était juste mais jusque là je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu et je pensais que vous auriez un minimum d'humanisme pour respecter cela et ne pas aller jusqu'à vous jouer de cela !

-Me jouer de cela ? Mais qu'allez vous encore inventez là ? Je ne me suis pas jouer de vous je n'ai fais que mettre en avant ce que vous vous obstiniez a ignorer ! Vous n'êtes pas sincère avec vous m...

-Je vous aime ! Cela vous va-t-il Holmes ? Il n'y a eu aucun homme... qui ait pu me faire ressentir quelconque sentiments d'attirance ou d'amour. Vous êtes le seul de votre sexe a m'attirer... Et je dirais même le seul parmi tout les genres ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel mais j'aime pourtant un homme...et quel homme ! Le pire de tous ! Je dois vraiment être masochiste dans le fond... M'humilier de la sorte, en me faisant croire, et ce par votre incroyable talent d'acteur, que mes sentiments pourraient être rendus ! Ou avais-je la tête ? Vous le saviez... Que votre raisonnement était juste et vous vous doutiez... Que vous étiez celui dont j'étais épris... Vous savez toujours tout... Et vous en avez joué... C'est lâche... De jouer des sentiments des autres. Vous êtes effroyablement gauche avec vos propres sentiments alors... J'ai cru que vous n'acceptiez pas vos propres attirances... Mais il n'en était rien. Vous vouliez que je sois sincère ? Eh bien voilà... Je vous aime !

Ils restèrent là... à se regarder durant plusieurs minutes. Le silence retomba et Holmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'homme en face de lui. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et pour la première fois il fut incapable de raisonner calmement. Les pensées se bousculaient et dans sa tête il reprenait et se répéter inlassablement les dires de son ami, ne pouvant y croire, ne pouvant comprendre. Bien sur il s'était douter que son ami avait une quelconque attirance pour lui, mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il l'aimer et qu'il lui ferait sa déclaration. Une chaleur qu'il tenta de contenir l'envahit jusqu'à dévaster tout son corps. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Watson reprit son chemin, pour le dépasser par la suite. Il le suivit du regard.

-Rentrons a présent, voulez vous...? Holmes ?

-Euh...oui...fort bien..

Il le rattrapa et avança lentement a ses côté, sans regarder ou le menait ses pas. Ils atteignirent leur appartement dans le silence le plus profond, et la tension la plus palpable. Watson ferma silencieusement la porte derrière eux et monta les escaliers a pas de loups, pour éviter de réveiller leur logeuse. Holmes lui fit claquer nonchalamment la semelle de ses chaussures a chacun de ses pas, sans y faire attention. Une fois en haut, ils entrèrent dans le salon commun. Soupirant, le médecin déposa ses affaires sur le canapé.

-Cette soirée fut très agréable. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous Holmes, passez une bonne nui.. !

Il fut interrompu par la main de son colocataire qui venait de le saisir au bras, et il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte, le corps du logicien contre le sien. Il n'eut le temps de se plaindre de la brutalité de son ami et de la douleur que lui avait procuré la rencontre du bois contre son dos que les lèvres de Holmes lui dévorèrent les lèvres dans un baiser ardent et plus que passionné quoi que tinté d'une certaine maladresse. Alors que durant le trajet il avait était silencieux et plus inexpressif et froid qu'un mur, il avait en quelques secondes reprit ses esprits et la maîtrise de son corps, il avait agit sous des pulsions inexplicables qui l'avaient saisi brusquement. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Watson, qui alla se noyer dans la bouche de son assaillant. Il ferma les yeux et passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Holmes, qu'il serra d'avantage contre lui. Une main rude et maladroite se perdit dans le cheveux strictement coiffés du médecin pour les défaire et les emmêlés, avant de les agripper sauvagement. Les langues se mêlèrent, les corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, les mains s'enlacèrent... Cette étreinte rappela étrangement a Watson ce moment, durant lequel leur mains s'étaient sensuellement rencontrer... Cette tendre sauvagerie, cette fougueuse douceur...Cette effusion de sentiments qui prenait peu a peu maîtrise de leurs corps et de leurs esprits... Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi... Avant que Holmes ne se recule, Watson agrippa un peu plus son cou dans l'espoir qu'il ne le fuit pas une deuxième fois, qu'il ne renie pas ce moment... Qu'il ne l'humilie pas une fois encore. Les lèvres se séparèrent, et Sherlock osa enfin regarder son ami de façon sincère, d'égal a égal... amoureux.

-Holmes...

-Ne me demandez pas d'explications, car moi-même je serais incapable de vous les donner...

-Vous..

-Je vous ai embrasser parce que j'en avais envie... Je n'ai pas d'autre excuse et je ne chercherais pas a m'en cacher cette fois ci... Pour ce qui est de mon comportement au théâtre... Ce n'était qu'une approche vérificative mais loin de moi l'idée de jouer de vos sentiments...Cela vous rassuret-til ?

Watson lui sourit, rassuré et heureux de ce que Holmes venait de lui dire...Une façon comme une autre de lui dire « pardon ». Pour toute réponse, il vint l'embrasser avec douceur, et glissa ses mains dans celles rugueuses de son ami. Cette étreinte était sauvage, instinctive et à la fois effroyablement maladroite... Ils cherchaient tout deux aveuglement le contacte de l'autre, dont ils avaient cruellement besoin. A tâtons, sans savoir ou aller. Les caresses étaient douces mais gauches, l'expérience fut toute nouvelle, d'avantage pour Holmes qui n'avait qu'une connaissance théorique de la chose. Théorie qu'il su pourtant mettre parfaitement en pratique, et ce dans la plus grande et la plus savante maîtrise. Ils se déshabillèrent progressivement, allant vite au départ, emportés par le désir... Mais il se calmèrent, ne voulant pas gâcher l'instant. Les derniers vêtements furent retirés, alors que Holmes guidait lentement Watson sur le canapé du salon ou il s'assit.  
Leur respiration devint de plus en plus profonde... le médecin pu sentir le souffle rauque de l'homme qu'il aimait effleurer son cou, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Les mains du détective descendirent sur ses hanches, remontant sur son ventre pour venir se perdre dans les poils châtains qui traçaient le chemin vers le plaisir. Il hésita un long moment avant de faire doucement descendre sa main. La tête nichée dans le cou de son ami, il n'osait pas le regarder.

-Ne...Vous obligez pas si cela vous répugne Holmes...

L'emploie de son nom lors d'un moment aussi intime le fit légèrement sourire, décidément, Watson restait poli et ce dans n'importe quelle situation ! Il suivit lentement la ligne de poils jusqu'à venir doucement saisir le sexe dressé de Watson, caressant avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Hhm...mmh..

-Cela ne me répugne aucunement, je m'assure simplement que mes gestes soient justes et que rien ne soit fait de travers...ou du moins... le moins possible.

-Mmmh... Vous... vous y prenez à merveille ne...aah !

Il fut surpris de sentir un doigts venir doucement caresser le bout de son membre, et laissa échapper un léger gémissement de sa gorge. Hésitant, il fit descendre sa main droite le long du torse si magnifiquement sculpté du détective, afin d'atteindre le bas de son ventre. Il reproduit les gestes de Holmes, laissant ses doigts glissés entre les poils bruns légèrement bouclés. Le médecin décela un grognement presque inaudible, lui indiquant qu'il touchait au but. Lorsqu'il senti la hampe de chair contre sa main, il frissonna d'une excitation toute nouvelle, unique, qu'il n'avait ressenti avec aucune de ses compagnes. Il le caressa au même rythme que le faisait Holmes, transporté par la joie et l'excitation en entendant les gémissements de l'homme se joindre aux siens.  
Ce fut Sherlock qui mit fin aux caresses en premier, laissant Watson dans un état second, entre la jouissance et la frustration soudaine, mais il savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi ils pourraient atteindre le paradis sans avoir pu profiter d'avantage l'un de l'autre. Il deposa une multitude de baisers le long de son cou, redessinant sa clavicule jusqu'à venir mordre un de ses tétons. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective en entendant glapir son adorable victime. Sous la force non négligeable de l'ancien militaire, Holmes fut soudainement plaqué contre le canapé sans qu'il n'eut le temps d'anticiper ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. A califourchon au dessus de lui, Watson le dominait de son corps et, tremblant de désir, il laissa aller sa main entre eux, saisissant doucement leur deux érections qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre avec une cruelle lenteur. Un grondement viril de la part du logicien le fit doucement sourire, et il se pencha sur lui afin d'embrasser ses lèvres. Alors qu'il continuait ses caresses en toute quiétude, une présence particulièrement inattendue l'obligea a se redresser.

-H... Holmes ! Ou mettez-vous vos mains ?

-J'improvise, John, j'improvise !

C'est à cette simple remarque, dite sur un ton qui laissa entre-voir une légère inquiétude, que Holmes fit lentement, et avec beaucoup de douceur, entrer un premier doigt en lui afin de le préparer. Bien que son esprit logique le quittait peu à peu au fur et à mesure des évenements, le détective se hasarda à garder un minimum de bon sens, restant méthodique dans ses mouvements, dans le but de blesser le moins possible son ami. Ce qui fut une véritable réussite, car après quelques longues minutes de préparation, et de paroles bien trouvée pour calmer Watson qui le menaçait de l'envoyer en enfer pour ses idées mal placées, il finit par le mettre en confiance.

-Je ne...nh...Peux pas croire que...vous ayez songer..aahh...à ça Holmes !

-Osez dire que je suis le seul à le désirer... Je vous connais, si cela vous avait tellement repousser vous n'auriez pas hésiter à me frapper ! Aussi, vous avez beau dire, mais vos gémissements sont nettement plus nombreux et...sonores !

-Hhn...! Je vous en pris, taisez vous ! Aah...

Holmes lui sourit doucement et finit par le renverser. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, bougeant toujours doucement ses phalanges en lui, lui procurant toujours plus de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux un moment, calculant tous les angles et les positions possibles et imaginable afin que Watson ressente le moins de douleur possible, mais ce fut un effort de trop. Imaginé Watson dans ces positions... son visage... sa voix... Dépassé par le désir, sa raison finit par l'abandonner et il se laissa totalement aller à son instinct.

Il le prit avec beaucoup de douceur, et d'amour, car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou laisser voir, Holmes était un homme pourvu de sentiments, et tout a fait capable d'aimer, et ce d'un amour tendre et pur. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison même ignore. Une logique sans raisonnement, une énigme insolvable, que seuls ceux qui s'aiment réellement peuvent comprendre. Watson se laissa envahir par ce corps...par cet homme qu'il aimait profondément, il le comprit a présent. Il se serra de toute ses forces contre lui, gémissant de plus en plus sous chacun de ses mouvements, le sentant aller et venir en lui, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. En tout bon scientifique qu'était Holmes, il ne put s'empêcher de se livrer a quelques expériences, ralentissant soudainement ses allées et venues, se retirant pour mieux revenir, changeant d'angle d'attaque menant son cobaye au bord de la jouissance pour ensuite le retenir de peu. Ce fut pourtant lui qui rendit les armes avant Watson. Il frissonna brusquement en sentant Holmes jouir en lui, et il sourit doucement, aucunement dérangé par cette situation. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, le détective restait novice dans ce domaine par rapport au médecin, et il trouvait ça même flatteur qu'il lui fasse cet effet là. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit a ce moment là, dépassa, à ses yeux, toutes les merveilles du monde, toutes les beauté terrestres, jamais il n'avait aimé a ce point ce qui se présenta a lui.  
Les paupières closes, la mâchoire crispée et chacun de ses muscles tendus et mis a vif par l'orgasme, luisant d'une fine sueur, Holmes se laissait aller pour la première fois à la jouissance. Il prit le temps de l'observer..de l'admirer un long moment pour garder graver dans sa mémoire cette vision si magnifique et si rare... Il porta sa main a la joue du Private Detective, et lui sourit doucement, tout simplement heureux. Il se retira de lui avec beaucoup de lenteur, ce qui provoqua chez le médecin un léger gémissement, encore sensible et alerte a tout mouvements.

-Je...dois vous présenter mes excuses John... Je n'ai pas...enfin...

Il s'allongea à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras, embarrassé par cette situation. Il laissa sa main voyager sur son ventre; dans le but d'apporter plus de satisfaction au médecin, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute... Il vous faut de l'entraînement voilà tout ! L'endurance s'acquiert avec l'expérience et le temps !

-Ce n'est rien de cela ! J'étais exténué par cette soirée voilà tout ! Vous croyez quoi enfin, que je suis un inexpérimenté ?

-Inexpérimenté non, je vous trouve plutôt doué pour un débutant, mais novice, certainement !

-Vous croyez pouvoir faire mieux ?

John tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice, alors que ceux de Sherlock se décomposaient petit a petit au fur et a mesure qu'il comprenait a quoi pouvait bien penser son amant, et il se redressa soudainement.

-N'y pensez même pas John !

-Pourquoi donc ? Je ne veux aucunement vous forcer, vous le savez bien mais... Je vous jure que ce n'est pas si terrible que ce que vous vous imaginez et...

-C'est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ? Par simple fierté ou par peur ?

-...Nullement je...

-La peur...Celle d'accepter la présence d'un homme et de s'abandonner, corps et âme à son désir, ou la fierté mal placé, de garder cette position de puissance d'avoir posséder un homme et de n'avoir jouer jusqu'ici que le rôle d'actif...? Je veux pouvoir vous donner autant de plaisir que ce que vous m'avez donner..Sherlock...

L'entente de son nom par la voix grave et sensuelle de Watson lui fit plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il le fixa de ses yeux sombres perçants, et d'un sourire qui se voulu narquois, mais qui ressembla plus a une maladroite grimace d'appréhension, il répondit simplement.

-Alors...Aimez moi John...

Une tendre chaleur envahit leur deux corps et Watson se pencha vers celui qui serait sien, il l'embrassa avec bien plus d'adresse, et bien plus de douceur que Holmes n'en était capable, mais il ne rivalisait en rien avec l'insolence et la sauvagerie du détective. Ces deux contraires s'assemblaient si magnifiquement, de façon si harmonieuse, que leurs imperfections misent a l'unité formaient a elles seules la perfection. Les mains expertes du médecin se baladèrent sans aucune gène et avec une extrême lenteur sur le corps du logicien, retraçant chacune de ses blessures, chacun de ses muscles, découvrant son corps pour la première fois. Elles tremblaient toute fois. Ses doigts et ses mains tremblaient d'une crainte, infime mais tenace, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de mal s'y prendre, de ne pas savoir faire face au savoir. Il s'aventurait à présent vers le plus intime et profond « soi » de Holmes, et il avait peur. Il le prépara avec autant de patience que de détermination, usant de ses connaissances en anatomie pour lui donner le moins de mal possible. Il cru un moment que son amant ne ressentait rien et n'y prenait aucun plaisir... pourtant, a force d'observation et de calme, il remarqua finalement a quel point le détective se forçait afin de dissimuler son émoi. Il finit pourtant par fermer les yeux, et ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent pour laisser échapper des soupires d'envie que le médecin écouta longuement, sans le lâcher du regard.

-Dites moi si cela vous déplaît...

-Hhm...

-Ou si cela vous plaît...

-Hmm...

-Sherlock je vous en pris dites moi si ce que je vous fait vous plaît au moins !

-Allez vous m'obliger..Nnh..?

-Ne soyez pas si fier... Abandonnez vous a moi... Ayez confiance..

Holmes planta ses yeux dans les siens un instant, avant de lui sourire et de venir l'embrasser avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable. Les caresses se firent plus insistantes et c'est après une bonne demi-heure de préparation et d'attente qu'il réussis enfin a s'introduire en lui, prenant sur lui et son plaisir pour préserver celui de Holmes. Ce fut au tour du detective de frôler les étoiles. La douceur du plus jeune le mena peu a peu au paradis a mesure que ses mouvements s'accéléraient progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre une véritable fougue, une sauvagerie sans aucune pudeur et sans aucuns tabous. Watson lui fit l'amour avec passion, appliqué à la tâche. Alors que le logicien était réticent a laisser aller sa voix au départ, il criait a présent son plaisir et les feulement rauquent se mêlèrent, emplissant la pièce au fur et a mesure que leur ébats perduraient. Il allait et venait en lui dans une danse frénétique et incontrôlée, il avait attendu ce moment, et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru, et qu'il n'avait voulu se l'avouer. Ils ne faisaient a présent plus qu'un, jamais Watson n'avait était aussi proche de Holmes, jamais il n'avait était aussi uni a lui... Ils formaient une seule et même unité indissoluble, réunis dans l'extase et l'amour.

Alors qu'il se senti venir, John eu le réflexe de saisir le sexe de l'homme qu'il aimait, et le caressa au rythme de ses mouvements. Ils jouirent presque en même temps, dans un râle commun, un chant de libération. Après s'être retiré, Watson vint s'allonger contre son homme.

Reprenant ses esprits, le médecin finit par relever la tête vers la pièce, qui a elle seule était une véritable allégorie du chaos. Tout était renversé, les fauteuils sur lesquels ils avaient trébucher en voulant venir sur le canapé étaient sans dessus dessous, les papiers et livres qui jonchaient auparavant la table avaient rejoins le sol, seul restait intacte le damier, sur lequel se dressaient cinq pièces, un roi noir, deux reines blanche, ainsi qu'un roi et une tour de la même couleur. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se redressa, laissant Holmes en proie au froid ambiant du salon.

-Que faites vous John ?

Il saisi un fauteuil qu'il redressa, dans lequel il s'assit confortablement, face au détective qui se délecta de cette vision magnifique. John, totalement nu assis au milieu de leur salon, dans un état des plus chaotique. Une image qui, pour sa part, lui semblait totalement fantasmatique. Il s'allongea de façon plus confortable et admira son assistant.

-Il semblerait que cette fois, ce soit moi qui ai eu le dernier mot, Sherlock.

-Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas mon cher !

-Qu'avais vous a dire alors, une autre déduction tirée par les cheveux sur cette situation ? Une explication rationnelle ?

-Je vous aime.

Un silence se fit durant lequel Watson sourit bêtement a son amant, submergé par le bonheur d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'insaisissable Holmes, de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fit courire ses doigts sur le damier qu'il caressa doucement, retraçant les cases. Le sourire du logicien se décomposa progressivement en regardant les cinq petites pièces restantes.

-Je crains fort que cette fois...Vous ne soyez pas le gagnant de cette partie, Sherlock...

-John !

Il posa son regard sur lui, et d'un geste doux et lent il attrapa une des reines blanche, qu'il plaça en A2, effectuant un admirable mat du couloir, le roi coincé, pris au piège par les deux reines. Lorsque la pièce retenti sur le bois de l'échiquier, Holmes eu un tic douloureux et il ferma les yeux, ne voulant s'infliger cette vision fatale. D'une voix claire et triomphante, John prononça les derniers mots du jeu... De leur jeu.

-Échec et mat.

* * *

Et voici ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! ^^ Les commentaires sont appréciés, bons ou mauvais, flateurs ou non ! Merci encore, et a bientôt je l'espère.


End file.
